My Destiny
by JUSTadiCE
Summary: Takdirnya telah ditentukan hanya untuk menjadi seorang Pendendam


My Destiny Chapter 1

Prolouge : Awal dari Segalanya!

Hidup ini adalah sebuah Kutukan. Kutukan itu sendiri tidak memiliki ujung. Kutukan itu berisi akan penindasan, pengorbanan dan pemusnahan. Kutukan itu perlu dihancurkan, namun dengan sebuah cara Yaitu Balas dendam.

Saat ini hanyalah sebuah balas dendam yang besar bersarang di Lubuk hati seorang Pria bersurai Pirang Panjang. Pria dengan Umur sekitar 18 tahun. Wajahnya yang datar seperti tembok. Matanya yang menyiratkan kebencian, dapat membuat semua orang menjauhinya.

Layaknya Pembunuh berdarah dingin membawa sebuah Katana hitam legam di pinggangnya. Menggunakan pakaian serba hitam berjalan di tengah kegelapan Malam. Banyak orang yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan Takut.

Menyusuri semua jalan yang dapat dilalui tak peduli jalan yang sesat. Suara sepatunya memecah keheningan malam. Malam itu adalah Malam yang indah buat sebagian orang namun, Tidak bagi Pria itu karena setiap Malam adalah Pertumpahan darah baginya. Langit malam yang bertaburan bintang baginya adalah Lautan darah.

Namun tiba - tiba Bulir air jatuh menyentuh Kulitnya yang tan itu. Memberikan sensasi sejuk pada Tubuhnya yang sudah panas. Namun, panas hanya dikarenakan emosional yang meledak. Ingin menumpahkan semua dendamnya pada sebuah kematian. Kematian adalah sebuah cara satu - satunya bagi Pria itu untuk meraih Cita angkatnya.

Hujan telah jatuh dengan deras membasahi Tubuhnya. Banyak orang yang berlindung di Halte bis untuk berteduh namun, Ia tetap melawan hujan yang semakin menjadi - jadi. Namun, tiba - tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mulutnya terbuka sepertu ingin mengumpamakan suatu pengakuan.

"Malam Ini, Langit menangis, tetapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku karena Langit menangisi setiap darah yang tertumpah dari dendamku!" Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan sebuah langkah pasti ia mulai berlari. Setiap langkahnya memuncratkan Air ke segala arah.

Ia terus berlari hingga mencapai tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi tempat Bertumpah darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Karena dendam yang ia Junjung menghalalkan semua cara untuk melampiaskannya. Jiwanya tenang layaknya air, namun Dendamnya meledak - ledak.

"Tempat ini menjadi saksi akan dendam ini" Pria itu berjalan ke arah sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. Pria itu menarik Katana hitam legam dari pinggangnya. "Katana ini yang menjadi lambang akan dendam ini"

Ia memasuki Gedung itu. Langkah kakinya memberikan gema yang menguar di dalam Gedung namun, Deruh Hujan lebih keras daripada Langkah Kakinya. Tubuhnya mengeras saat memasuki Gedung tersebut. Darah berceceran di mana - mana, bau busuk yang menusuk Indra penciuman, Penopang tubuh Manusia yang tergeletak.

"Jiwa kalian akan tenang" Pria itu menancapkan Katananya ke Lantai Gedung yang sudah hancur. Namun, pandangannya beralih ke arah suara yang terdengar seperti sedang mengunyah. Pria itu berjalan mendekati arah suara itu, tak lupa ia mencabut kembali Katananya. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Namun yang terjadi Matanya semakin mengerikan Iris Sapphirenya yang indah berubah menjadi Mata menyeramkan yang siap menerkam. Dengan emosi yang meledak segera ia mengayunkan Katananya secara Horizontal.

[Yami no Kiri]

Gelombang gelap berbentuk bulan seperempat itu melesat ke arah suara yang Ia dengar.

**"ARRRGGGHHH!"** Teriakan yang menggema di Gedung itu. Teriakan itu merupakan sebuah Symphony yang indah baginya. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada suara yang mengartikan sebuah Kesakitan. Rasa Sakit yang selalu Pria itu berikan untuk memuaskan Dendamnya. Ia tidak pernah memberikan sebuah ampunan. Tubuh sosok tersebut terhempas menghantam lantai.

**"Si-siapa K-kau?"** Pria itu berjalan mendekati Suara itu. "Aku adalah seorang Pendendam! dan Aku akan membunuh semua Iblis yang ada untuk menyelesaikan dendamku. Tidak peduli siapa itu bahkan Para **Maou** sekalipun" Ia memberikan penekanan pada saat mengucapkan Maou.

"Sebaiknya Kau Mati!" Pria itu menancapkan Katananya ke Perut Mahkluk Berbadan Banteng yang sudah lemas akibat gelombang mematikan. Darah berhamburan ke mana - mana. Kembali Ia mencabut Pedangnya dan Darah melekat pada Pedang besarnya. Tubuh dari Mahkluk yang bisa kita sebut Devil itu berubah menjadi Abu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian" Lalu Pria itu kembali menyarungkan Katana ke pinggangnya. Beranjak pergi dari Gedung itu dengan membawa kepuasan yang sementara baginya. Hujan juga telah berhenti.

"Tangismu sudah usai? Seharusnya Langit terus menangisi Jiwa - jiwa yang telah direnggut oleh Mahkluk sialan itu. Tetapi Jiwa mereka telah tenang" Pria itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Pria itu adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang pendendam yang akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh semua Iblis yang ada karena Ayah dan Ibunya telah dibunuh oleh Iblis. Sejak saat itu Ia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Iblis yang ada. Ia akan mencari semua Iblis yang ada sampai ke Ujung Dunia sekalipun. Ia tak akan berhenti walau apapun yang menahannya.

Naruto sudah banyak membunuh para Iblis beberapa tahun terakhir. Namun Ia tidak pernah puas karena dendam yang paling besar belum terwujud. Dendamnya yang paling besar adalah membunuh Raja Iblis Sirzech Lucifer. Orang itu adalah Iblis yang telah membunuh Ayah angkat Naruto pemilik pertama dari Katana Naruto.

Ayah angkat Naruto merupakan seorang Devil Slayer yang telah membunuh banyak Iblis. Bahkan Ia telah membunuh Banyak Iblis dari 72 Pillar Keluarga Iblis. Ayah angkatnya menjadi Buronan para Iblis, namun para Iblis yang datang menjadi Abu yang bertaburan di Udara. Sehingga Sirzech Lucifer yang secara langsung datang menemui Ayah angkatnya.

Sirzech menantang Ayah angkat Naruto untuk berduel. Mereka bertarung dengan sangat sengit. Sirzech sendiri bahkan babak belur. Sedangkan Ayah Naruto mati karena Ayah angkat Naruto saat itu tidak menggunakan Katananya sebab, Naruto sedang menggunakan Katana itu untuk berlatih. Jika saja Ayah Naruto menggunakan Kata am Naruto, pasti saja Sirzech akan menjadi Abu karena banyak kekuatan mengerikan yang terpendam di Katana itu dan Katana itu dibuat hanya untuk Memusnahkan, memusnahkan, dan memusnahkan.

Naruto bertemu dengan Ayah angkatnya saat berumur 8 tahun. Saat itu orang tua kandung Naruto dibunuh Iblis. Namun Ayah angkatnya sempat menolong Naruto. Dan juga Ayah angkat Naruto juga memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya sehingga Ayah angkat Naruto mengadopsi Naruto. Kemudian meninggal saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun.

"Tadaima" Naruto memasuki sebuah Rumah. "Okaeri" Balas beberapa orang dari dalam Rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang kerja Naruto-kun?" Seorang Wanita besurai Coklat dan berumur sekitar kepala 4 mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Ya Kaa-chan. Apakah kalian sedang menungguku?" Kedua orang itu mengangguk. "Kami selalu menunggumu nak!" Kali ini seorang Pria berkacamata membuka suara.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan orang tua angkatnya ity. Setelah kematian Ayah angkat Naruto, Kedua orang itu mengadopsi Naruto. Naruto ingin menangis mengingat kebaikan kedua orang itu.

"Terima Kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" Naruto kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. "Kau itu kan Anak kami" Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya mendengar Ucapan Orang tuanya. Naruto sendiri bersifat sangat dingin di luar namun jika bersama keluarganya ia berubah menjadi sangat hangat.

"Sebaiknya Kau tidur nak!" Naruto mengangguk merespon Suruhan Ibunya. "Oyasumi Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" Naruto beranjak pergi ke Kamarnya. "Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun" Balas kedua orang tuanya.

"Semua dendam ini akan kuselesaikan agar Aku dapat hidup dengan tenang" Naruto menutup matanya.

"Kalian Iblis akan musnah"

**TBC**

Maaf kalau Fic ini saya re publish. Soalnya saya mau mengganti keseluruhan cerita!

Semoga menghibur ya!

Review, Fav, Fol


End file.
